Mutual Understanding
by songfire15
Summary: Gogo and Tadashi have a late night talk about life and family and realize they have more in common than first thought. Tomadashi/TadashixGogo if you squint. Enjoy!


The television played a hard-core action movie. Lots of blood, gore, death, and speed. Gogo yelled at the TV every now and then at the irony of the characters' lack of knowledge regarding important aspects of the movie. She tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth and watched intently as the main character's daughter just died. She moaned irritably along with him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Did he not realize that his best friend's plan actually involved killing her? Idiot.

She yanked up the strap of her tank top and grabbed another handful of popcorn and began nibbling it anxiously as the movie came to climax. An abrupt knock caused her hand to freeze inches from her face. Her eyes shifted towards the door slowly. "You've got to be kidding me." She sat there a moment. If she refused to answer, maybe they would leave. She tossed the last few kernels of popcorn into her mouth and groaned when another knock resonated throughout the room.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming," she murmured as she stood, pausing the movie and tossing the remote onto the couch.

She opened the door and Tadashi Hamada stood there with a goofy grin on his face, his bright brown eyes and mussed up hair looking dashing as always. "Hey, Gogo."

"Tadashi!" She slammed the door in his face and glanced down at herself. Tank top. No bra. Short shorts. Was she _trying _to give him a show?

"Gogo? Everything ok in there?"

"Ah, yeah, just a second."

She pulled off a light jacket from her coat rack and threw it over her shoulders and zipped it up, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Just fine!" Opening the door, she gave a polite smile and tucked her hands behind her back. "Sorry about that."

Tadashi shook his head. "No problem. May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, be my guest," she said, nodding her head towards the living room.

He brushed past her and sat down on the couch with a thud. "Thanks for letting me come in. I just need to get away from Hiro for a little bit."

She smirked. "Getting into trouble again?" She said, plopping down on the couch beside him, tucking her legs under herself.

"All the time!" He lifted his hands in the air for emphasis. "I know he likes bot fighting but he's going to get himself killed one of these days if he keeps it up."

"I used to bot fight if you can believe it." She glanced over to catch his reaction. He had an eyebrow raised and his lips curled into a look of disbelief. "Yeah, I used to be even more of a rebel than I am now, heh. I would sneak out and bot fight for hours; I kicked butt too."

"Really, now?" His expression remained the same.

"You heard me. I used to bot fight and was lucky enough never to get caught. Almost did one time though...good times."

Tadashi's eyes softened and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, snatching a few kernels of popcorn from the bowl. "So what made you quit?"

"My mom's death. She died four years ago," Gogo said. She recalled her mom's fury when the news about bot fighting finally reached her ears. Her mom implored her to stop but Gogo vehemently ignored the warnings. "When she died, I turned a corner. I realized life is too short to waste on something so childish as bot fighting. So, I woman'd up and signed up for nerd school. Disappointing my mom never crossed my mind after that."

Tadashi wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I never knew."

"It's really fine, Tadashi." She brought a hand up and placed it lightly on his forearm with a small smile. "You lost your parents, so I'd say you have it even worse than I do."

"But you lost your mom so recently. What, you were seventeen when she passed away?"

"Sixteen."

"Man," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "I couldn't imagine losing a family member at that age. I'm sure it was hard."

Gogo glanced down where Tadashi's head rested on her shoulder and smiled. She tilted her head and rested it against his, closing her eyes. Minutes past and neither moved. "Tadashi?"

"What, Gogo?"

"You are something else, you know that?" she said.

He lifted his head up, tilting it slightly. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You are more caring than anyone else I know. I mean, heck, you're building a robotic nurse to help people. You don't hear that every day."

"Well," he let a chuckle escape his lips. "Baymax really will help people. I don't want anyone to feel alone or without hope. I know I was in that place right after my parents died. The thought of them being gone, forever, made me depressed I think. Until Aunt Cass took us in, we didn't have any family to look to. I consider Baymax my version of, 'giving back to society'."

"That was deep, Hamada," Gogo said, gently tapping his chin with a kind smile. "I guess your heart is just as big as he is."

Tadashi tightened his grasp around her shoulders and placed a swift kiss on her cheek before rising to his feet and stretching his arms to the ceiling. "I should get going. It's getting late."

She stared at him a moment, bewildered at the tender action he had shown to her. Then, it hit her and she stood abruptly. "The heck did you do that-" she stopped mid-sentence when Tadashi held up a hand.

"Consider it a thank you for letting me calm down and chill out here for a while. I'll see you at school in the morning. Goodnight, Gogo."

With that, the door closed behind him and he was gone. She found her spot back on the couch, quickly swiping the popcorn bowl off the table and popping a few pieces in her mouth. She smiled.

No doubt.

Tadashi Hamada was most certainly something else and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**So, Big Hero 6 is currently my favorite movie and I love the idea of these two as a couple. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Huge thank you's to IceAroundTheMoon and PopDiva24 for being my betas. I appreciate your help so much!**

**Please review if you feel so inclined! Thanks for reading!-SF15**


End file.
